


The Soother

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [386]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/05/20: "fur, slump, lost"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [386]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Soother

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/05/20: "fur, slump, lost"

Stiles had just enough energy to get through the front door. He sat in the chair right inside and slumped down, his head drooping.

“Derek,” he called though his voice remained low. “Derek.”

Where was his husband? Why hadn’t he been there waiting the way he always did whenever Stiles had a really bad day?

Double the number of steps down the stairs let Stiles know why.

A cold nose against his hand, a snout pressing its way into his palm, and Stiles breathed easier.

His troubled thoughts were soon lost as his fingers raked through his belovèd wolf’s fur.


End file.
